Blood Bane
Few modern swords can say to have developed a reputation since the creation of firearms, due to their apparent inferiority. Gabriel Amell, The Butcher however viewed the sword as a viable tool and made Blood Bane his primary weapon for fifty years and is rumored to have used it to kill over one hundred Vampires. Indeed the weapon itself was created out of the remnants of the Vampire King he killed in South America and the shattered remnants of the weapon he wielded After Gabriel's disappearance the sword fell into the hands of his adopted son Arthur , who keeps the weapon as a memento of his father, and his own primary weapon. Characteristics Appearing at first glance as a Jian with extended blade and hilt, the sword's is almost entirely made of silver, save for the golden runes engraved into it. The pommel possess a wolf caricature that holds the tassels in its mouth and the hilt is a steel leather composite, held together by silver thread. On closer inspection the weapon seems to be fusion of styles using the Jian simple as a base. The hilt itself is more reminiscent of European long swords, while the cross guard, although obviously borrowing the style of Chinese swords, is expanded and curves upwards slightly to work as a trap for attacking swords. The pommel although decorative is much larger then a sword of its type should be, being made out of heavier and denser metals allowing it to act as an effective cudgel in battle. The tassels as well contain silver wire not only providing suitable distraction in combat but also delivering a quick and painful surprise attack. The red edges around the edge of the weapon are an anomaly which began to appear alongside one of its more unique powers, and no one has found an explanation as to why. Surprisingly though after five decades of almost constant use Blood Bane seems to shows no battle damage. This is due to the impressive amounts of enchantments on the weapon rendering it next to indestructible, and making it impossible to damage or tarnish from all natural and most magical means. Abilities *'Indestructible' *'Holy Weapon:' The weapon, was constructed with metal from one of nails that pierced Christ's hands, although many believe those to have been fake. However it has been regularly blessed, cleaned in holy water and left to rest in sacred herbs, while surrounded by holy incense causing it to have the properties of a holy weapon. *'Silver' *'Maw:' It is unknown when the ability known as the Maw manifested within the weapon, or what has caused it to develop such abilities, but for the last two decades the blade has seemingly emitted a strange energy field that dampens the abilities of Vampires. While not outright canceling their powers, its pure presence does weaken them and has been known in younger vampires to inspire irrational fear in them. History Trivia *The blood of the Vampire King killed by Gabriel in Cuba, along with much of his deceased coven was used as the magical source for the enchantments placed on the weapon. Category:Weapons Category:Equipment